


its our last chance to forgive ourselves

by what_the_gosh_dang



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Muse - Freeform, there arent enough fics with muse songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_gosh_dang/pseuds/what_the_gosh_dang
Summary: Dan and Phil dancing to a nice, slow muse song





	

Phil laid down on the couch in the lounge, listening to the light pattering of rain that fell on their apartment building. It had been raining for the past few hours and was slowly turning into a storm. Phil didn’t mind storms, but it was when the storms turned into something that affected with their electricity that it becomes a problem. Even though Phil wasn’t using any electricity in the lounge he knew that Dan was. Coupled with the heavy rain outside, he could hear Dan listening to The Resistance album in his room. Phil sighed in boredom and laid his head back down onto the cushion of the couch.

And that was when the power went out.

Phil’s head snapped up just as suddenly as it went down just a moment ago. He strained to hear anything other than the thunder and rain outside, but after a while he heard Dan let out a loud groan probably in now boredom and lack of electricity. Phil decided that since their whole flat was now shrouded in darkness, he would go fetch some candles from the kitchen. Using the flashlight from his iPhone, he slowly led his way out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. After bumping his head into the glass door, he shuffled through the drawers and found a couple of bath and body works candles that Louise had lent them as a joke, but were now coming to use.

Phil was in the middle of lighting the 5th and final candle in the kitchen when he heard the same glass door being bumped into, which made Phil jump out of his skin. Phil’s hand was clutching his chest out of shock as Dan made his way through the doorway, his groans slowly turning into laughter as he noticed Phil’s scared form.

“It’s still hilarious to scare you, even when you’re being illuminated with only 5 candles so I can barely see you.”

Phil kept taking deep breaths to try and slow his heart rate down. “Well that’s just because you’re a butt face.” Phil pouted.

Dan’s sudden laughter rang throughout the silent flat and drowned out the thunderstorm for a bit.

“Thank you, I appreciate your wide variety of comebacks.”

Phil shoved Dan slightly, causing Dan to reveal a genuine smile. Phil smiled back for a bit before looking around the barely lit kitchen space.

“So what are we going to do with no power? That basically takes away anything we were going to do for the night.”

Dan sighed as he ran his hands through his chestnut hair.

“Pick up those candles, lets at least move to the lounge so I’m not tempted to eat everything in here.”

Phil nodded and obliged to the idea as he lifted up 3 of the candles, carefully as to not burn himself. However, the cinnamon bun candle in front of him was absolutely enticing, he almost wanted to eat it then and there. But instead, he followed Dan up back to the lounge where he was laying just moments ago.

After setting down their light source around the room so the lighting was balanced, both Dan and Phil were laying on the couch, listening to the heavy rain that still threatened to tear through the many floors that separated the roof and their flat.

Minutes had passed before one of them spoke up.

“Do you want to listen to some music? I hadn’t finished through The Resistance and I would like to.” Dan muttered.

Phil let out an agreeing grunt as Dan’s phone illuminated the room along with the candles. The sweet sounds of Muse started to fill up the room as Exogenesis: Symphony Part 1 began to play. It was soothing to hear against the harsh environment outside. All Dan and Phil could do in that moment was just lay opposite to themselves, legs and feet brushing up against the others, drinking up each other’s presence.

However, as soon as the last song of the album began, Phil could feel a want bubble up in his stomach. As Phil could see Matt Bellamy playing the piano ever so gracefully in his mind, Phil propped himself onto his elbows to look across the couch to his best friend, who had his eyes closed and was humming along quietly to the piano part, fingering along as he did so.  
That was when the want started bubbling over.

“Hey Dan?” Phil muttered.

“Hmm?” Dan hummed.

“Do you wanna dance?”

Dan paused in his humming, his whole body pausing. Phil swallowed greatly as he realized what Dan could interpret his question as. Did he think I asked him to dance because I needed the comfort? Because I was bored? Because I liked him? Maybe even loved him? None of those were really out of line to be honest.  
But before Phil could lie back down and chicken out, Dan sat up quickly but gracefully, looking into Phil’s worried eyes, and smiling such a sweet smile it nearly made his heart melt.  
“Sure. Just don’t step on my feet.”

Phil chuckled as Dan took his hand and propped both of them off the couch. He reached over to his phone, starting the song over again, and rested his hands on Phil’s shoulders. Dan didn’t have the look as though he was nervous, but knowing him for so long, Phil could tell the more collected he looked, the tenser he was.

So Phil took one of his hands as the violin started to enter into the song, resting it into his own and whispered, “Hey, I’ve got you. It’s okay” as he began swaying to the beat. Dan let out a short but shaky breath as he relaxed and almost melted into Phil’s touch. Sure they’ve both danced before, but not like this. Not with an almost sensual candle illumination of the room, not with such a sweet song that both of them know to heart, not with their best friend. It shouldn’t feel this normal. But it did.

As Matt’s vocals starting to ease itself into the piano and drums and violin, Phil started to lead Dan into a spin, but Dan beat him to it and spun the both of them into almost a waltz, laughing as he did so. All Phil could do is laugh along and feel as though he was the only one that mattered. And as the song progressed, so did their dancing. Their thoughts melting into their spins and their waltzing around the room but it was still messy enough to where they could laugh and giggle like kids as they did so. Dan spun Phil in a full circle, then Phil did the same to Dan. And with the song coming to a soft close, Dan stopped in front of Phil, who was still laughing as though the last 4 minutes were the best he’s ever had, because they might have been. Dan just looked at Phil with such serenity, Phil couldn’t help but do the same. The room was all heavy rain and thunder now, but they could both hear the piano in the back of their minds.

It was almost too great of a force to back out against, because the next thing Phil knew, any gap that was between him and Dan was gone, bodies and faces pressed up against each other’s in sweet, sensual harmony. And that was the best thing that could’ve ever happened to them in a power outage; because they were never the same since in the best possible way.

‘This time we’ll get it, get it right’

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck a little, but I'm deleting out my tumblr blog so I'm cleaning out all my old fics and I gotta put 'em somewhere. You're welcome.


End file.
